lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Iron Man: The video game
The Lego Iron Man Video Game is the story of Iron Man's 3 movies. The Airport and the bullet train connects Areas in New York City to areas in California. HUB World Stark tower Stark tower is how you get The Avengers they are scatered all of stark tower. There is a tesseract that if activated by asgaidian access this point the only asgaidian is thor and Loki Appears and you can battle him. Chitauri attack you like goons did in lego Batman 2. Also like Lego Batman 2 each area has a vechicle pad called a stark pad. Iron Man's armor launch pad is the stark pad. This Stark pad is a flying vechicles pad. The vechicle of this area is a Chitauri flying vechicles located on the Stark pad. There is a Iron Man (Mark IIV) character token Stark Expo Ivo Vancois his own character Wiplash is unlocked separate is unlock after completion of iron man 2 and then you battle him. The minoins are Army Hammer Drones, same as the Chitauri as minions. The Stark Pad here is at the front and it is a car pad. The vechicle is a hammer industies limosine. The Hammer Industries Tower Unlike most places in this game Hammer Tower you can't go inside. You battle Titanuim man after completion of the whole story line. The minions are Marines Hammer Drones. The Stark pad is at the front of the the tower and the vechicle is a stark truck. This Stark pad is a car pad. Hammer facility This facility has a factory and a hanger. In the hanger you battle justin hammer who is easily beaten but he has a pistol and hammer goons(also found in the hanger) and in the factory the minions are air force hammer drones. The Stark Pad (flying vechicle) is in the Hanger next to the hammer private jet which you can buy. Stark mansion Tony Stark's home and main hub like the batcave. It has a map if you activate it at the Tony's computer. It has a Stark car and the Stark Pad is a car one and is in Tony's garage.You battle Ghost in Tony Stark's living room. You can switch your iron man armor by using the the armory. Hulkbuster Armor character token found in his house. Stark facility At the Stark facility there is a battle against Iron Monger. Also Stark goons are there. The Stark Pad is in front and the vechicle is a stark limosine. The ARC reactor is in the facility until completion of the level iron monger in which it is destroryed. AirPort You battle Obadia Stane at the Calafornia AirPort and has help with Stark Goons. The Mandarian is at the NewYork AirPort. The Stark Pads at each AirPort are in the hangers and are flying vechicle pads. along with in the California AirPort the Stark privite jet and in the New York AirPort an air force plane. There are to planes one takes you to New York and the other takes you to levels that aren't avalible at New York or California. After you complete all levels. This plane dissapears and is reaplaced with some gold bricks. Once you have every gold brick return to the air port (doesn't matter which) and build it. It is the bonus level. Bullet train stations The bullet train takes you to eather New York and to California depending on your current location. The Bullet train is avalible after completion of the movie iron man. At the New York station you can battle Firepower. At the California station you battle crimson dynamo. The minions are hammer goons. Central Park Zoo Has Elephants, Penguins, Polar Bear, Bear, Lion, Giraffe, Gorilla, Monkeys, and Crocadiles. The minions are stark goons. Here you battle the gaurdsmen. The Stark Pad is in the front of the zoo. It is a car pad. Malibu Beach The beach has a aqua armor character token. Also you can battle madame mask. The minions are stark goons. This stark pad is at the beach and the only stark pad that has boats so, several boats are located here like the stark boat, the speed boat, the hammer boat, the navy boat and the S.H.E.I.L.D. boat. Pim industries There is a pim particle puzzle in which you use a pim particle person(Wasp) to get Ant man who also is a pim particle person. You can build two gold brick doors getting wasp and vision. You can battle Ultron and his ultron minions. The Stark Pad is a car pad and located at the front. AIM warehouse You can battle the AIM leader modok and the AIM soldiers. There is an an AIM truck and AIM jet there. The stark pad is a flying vechicle pad and is located on top of the warehouse. Central Park Central Park is right next to the zoo and the New York station. You battle Wiplash there. The goons are navy hammer drones. The Stark Pad is a flying vechicle pad and is in the center of Central Park(note that central park is big in real life but not that big in the game. Times Square You battle living laser there. The minions are hammer goons. The Stark Pad is a car pad and is next to the coffee shop. Category:Iron Man Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images